My Samcedes Drabbles
by Samcedes5ever
Summary: I didnt wanna clog up my page with all my drabbles so I just decided to put them together on here! Some are sweet,some are not so sweet,but all of them are full of Samcedes.
1. Weeping Angel

Prompt: What if a weeping angel fell in love with a human, but she could never touch him, just followed him around all day. And then, just once, she got too close, and accidentally touched him, and this was the result.

* * *

Mercedes had always wondered what it would be like to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him. She'd been his guardian angel since he was a little boy, and she was a little girl. Cedes led him from many wrong, steering him towards what's right.

He had always been hers, but she wasnt his. Mercedes' knew all of his deep secrets, His heart, soul and mind. Each day she followed him, and each night she watched over him, madly in love. Sam was an attractive boy of 16. Dirty blond hair, and bright almond shaped green eyes, and his lips werent average but none the less,perfect. Have you ever wondered what happens when an angel falls in love and gets too close?

His name was Sam, Hers was Mercedes. He spoke to her, He knew his angel was there. He had fallen in love with thin air, but she had fallen in love with his beautiful face. "What's your name?" He asked one night when he was younger, his southern accent thick and heavy. "Mercedes" She repeated into his mind. "What do you look like?" He asked, his eyes closed. "I'm not supposed to say" she said.

"Can I take a picture?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.

"You can try, but surely it wont work." He quietly stood up from his bed, picked up his camera and snapped a picture. "Your beautiful" He said after a minute of silence. "How do you know? That's impossible. You cant see me" Mercedes choked out,her breath was in her throat.

"I see you" He said. "and your very beautiful" She blushed. For years, They spoke in hushed tones, talking about nothing particular. Until one day, around the time he turned 18, He asked "Mercy , Do you love me?" Mercedes felt her lung fall to her feet as he said "Because I love you" She couldn't speak.

For months, She just couldn't speak. Humans weren't supposed to fall in love with their guardians. HE would be very angry. This was risky. If He found out, He'd take away her angelic rights. she'd be sent back to heaven, or worse…she just couldn't bare to think it. It was reckless,Cedes knew. Their love was a forbidden secret that couldnt come into existence, even if they tried.

Mercy came back one day, and watched him.

It was possible that he had a broken heart. Sam laid upon his bed for days. tears running down his face. He spoke sadly to his mother, who hadn't understood his heartbreak. He wouldn't eat, sleep or anything. Just cry. You can imagine how she jumped when he said "I know your there" Cedes nodded. "I know.." She said aloud. Her Sammy sat up quickly.

"Did you…Just.." He jumped up from his bed and opened his closet door. He looked even more depressed when she was there. "Over here" She said, the mocha angel was lying on his bed. Sam turned to look at his secret lover, a smile played on his face. He jumped onto his bed, and layed next to her. Careful not to touch his angel. "Your going to be in trouble" Sam said. He got quiet for a minute, studying her face.

"Your…so beautiful…" He breathed. Mercedes nodded, hearing the rain outside begin. He knew. As quickly as she could, Mercedes' short arms were wrapped around his neck and she gave him the kiss she never could give again.

Her brown were eyes dancing, She said quickly "I love you Sammy, I love you. I love you. I love you, I always have and I always will. Forever." Sam wrapped his arms around her, and a tear fell from her eyes . "I love you too Mercy .." He wiped the tears away and said "I promise we'll find-"

That was the last thing Mercedes heard before she turned to stone. The very last thing. That's what happens when an angel falls in love and gets too close.

* * *

Srsly guise,this came to me in the middle of a test and it wouldnt leave my mind. I hope you like it though! -Emi


	2. Alternate Universe

Prompt: prompt, prompt! lol can you do a prompt Samcedes had a fight, Sam is thinking about breaking up withMercedes until he some how get a glimpse of his life in an alternate universe (S4 Sam w/Brit)

* * *

Mercedes' head was spinning. Her pillow was stained with her tears and pain and there wasnt enough alcohol in the damn house to soothe her. Dammit Sam. She cursed his name,over and over. She was so use to having him on the phone or next to her. Without him,sleep was impossible. Her small hand found its way to his side of her bed. She felt nothing but the cold that the wind brought in. Just call him Mercedes' brain repeated to her.

It was 2:34 a.m. when she stopped bickering with herself. Her fingers danced over the numbers on her phone for a second before pressing call. With a pounding heart and a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach,she layed down and waited. Not even 3 rings later he picked up "Hey baby."

"Hey Sammy…"

"Miss me already?"

It was his turn to chuckle when she whispered "You have no idea Evans,when are you-" Cedes' face turned into a look of confusion when she heard someone in the backround. It wasnt just anyone,no,it was a girl. Mercedes had a few insecurities here and there but when it came to her man,no one messed with it. The girl sing-songed his name for the better part of the conversation. Oh no,she wasnt having it anymore. "Um Sam,I think you should go. Some girl wants your attention back there." Her voice filled with resent.

"Dont pay any mind to her," Sam laughed. "She just wants attention." If they were face-to-face her death glare would have killed him by now.

"So give it to her."

"Huh? Babe are you mad?"

"No Samuel,Im not mad or angry or hurt. Do what you gotta do." Not a second later,she heard the click of a disconnected call. Oh hell no. First hes with a girl? Then he hung up on my face? Im done.

Across town,Sam was thinking the same thing. "Hold on Stace,Go play with your brother for a minute,kay?" He told his younger sister. They were going to be in town for 2 or 3 days,no longer than that. Every second was spent with them. If you asked him who he was with,he wouldnt hesitate to point out his girlfriend in a sea of people but this phone call was not the first of its kind._I wish she would stop doing this shit_ He thought.

That night,Sam wore a heavy heart to bed. Sleep didnt come easy for the man,too much on his mind but when it came,it wasnt wanted. He woke up to Brittany poking his chest. "Wake up! Lord Tubbington needs his walk." Brittany screamed before getting up and running over to his dresser where a tabby cat was sitting on. She placed the cat on Sams chest and puckered up. "Hurry up! We need to make a quick stop at the drugstore before the first day of school,He needs more tabbaco." A permanent look of confusion married his face. "Um Brittany,I cant kiss you."

Now a frown married her face. "Why not? Everyone does it. Even the little doggies on the commercial. Have you seen the newest one of petc-" She was cut off my Sams shhh's.

"Because im with Mercedes."

"Nu-uh. Look!" Brittany brought up her right hand,making sure the diamond on her finger was still there. "We're married. Now c'mon,we're late." Sam's head was spinning. This couldnt be. Im with Mercedes. What happened? The whole day was spent contemplating on this question. He saw his girlfriend,or ex as Brittany would say, in choir. His heart tap-danced in his chest,he never felt that with the blond cheerio that was holding his hand. Brittany's hand felt nothing like hers. It was bigger,bonier. This day has been from hell He repeated to himself-over and over. School wasnt the same without the promise of stolen kisses in the hallways.

During class,Mr Schue wanted everyone to get to know eachother better. He gave them each 2 minutes to go up to everyone and state your name. When it was Mercedes' turn she walked up to him. "Hi Im Mercedes.." She gave a polite smile. "Hi Im still in love with you" He replied before he could process it. Her face crinkled up but their time was over.

When Sam got home,he ran straight towards the shower. He tried scrubbing away the day in the shower but it wasnt helping. After hopping in bed,he recieved a text from Brittany."Be careful what you wish for,Theres always a catch." Cedes was etched into his heart,for now and for ever. "I need to make this right."

A/n: Hope I did it justice & I hope you like it! Thanks for the prompt :) Review? -Emi


	3. Green Eyes Dancing

Prompt: can you do like a middle school Sam and Mercedes and funny version of Puck ?  
and another one could be Cedes is in an abusive marriage/Relationship with a  
guy and Sam is protective and beats the guy up !

* * *

She was in the bathroom; lights out with her back against the bathroom wall that lined up perfectly with endless shades of teal tiles. Mercedes' head was burried somewhere in the hole she created as she clutched her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was silently crying, her whimpers and short, quick breaths muffled as she bit down on her lower lip trying to be quiet.

She was shaking and and trembling, scared of the monster that was outside the bathroom door, her husband. Mercedes' lip broke free of the death grip her teeth had, causing a audible cry to be heard. She quickly lifted her head as she instantly heard footsteps.

She shook her head, whispering to herself over, and over, and over again. "No,no,please don't." Mercedes broke down yet again,knowing whats in store for her as soon as he,her husband, would reach the door; the only barrier between his hands and her body. She threw her head back,her long, curly hair cascaded down her shoulders as she wondered just what she's done to deserve any of this. Mercedes had been forced into and locked inside the bathroom just 10 minutes prior to this moment. Her husband was abusive to her. As soon as her 9 year old daughter would go to school, he'd locked her in the bathroom and kept her in there for the majority of the day. Lights out, with no food or water.

_10 years before: Sam quickly wrapped her in the last hug he would ever give her, Today,he was moving to Kentucky with his parents. They had finally found jobs. The news should've been celebtrated but with Mercedes,it was resented. They had spent the last two hours together making love in evey place possible. He was trying to sketch a map of her body,knowing this was possibly it for them. His first love was going to be alone,without him._

_9 months after: Mercedes laid in bed,sadly smiling down at the baby she had just entered into this world. A pair of strong hands wrapped around her as a sad smile slipped onto her face. "Baby,she's so beautiful." Shane Tinsley cooed. Shane accepted Mercedes for being pregnant with another mans child. He stepped up to the plate when the babys father didnt but he didnt know that Mercedes never told was back on his feet,she didnt wanna ruin that for stopped treating Scarlett as his child when he learned that his sperm couldnt produce children. Shortly after learning about his sperm,the abuse started._

Mercedes' thoughts were broken when the sound of the door being opened filled her ears. She tightened her arms around her body,shifting closer to the corner of the bathroom,making herself even smaller in hope that maybe,just maybe, he'd leave her alone this time. She was petrified as she quickly realized Shane was in no mood to play. Like he ever was.

Shane threw himself forward,his big, rough hands wrapped around Mercedes' slender neck. She pressed her lips together, trying to stay quiet,but failing miserably as she started to cry louder. Mercedes looked past him,looking into the other room, the thought of escaping flashing through her mind for a second. But she shook the thought away, knowing he'd only treat her worse.

With the bright light shinning in the other room, her bright brown eyes were visible; swollen and red around the perfectly colored orbs. Her eyeliner and mascara had made streaks of black that trail down her cheeks and onto her neck. Mercedes screamed as the grip on her neck tightened,blocking her airway as he began to talk in a low,threatening voice.

"Shut the hell up,or i'll give it to you worse. Understood?" She closed her eyes, trying to escape the moment, doing anything to try to calm herself down. Shane shook her, making her eyes jolt open as he continued. "Do you fucking understand?" She quickly nodded before Shane even finished his question. Suddenly, he let her go and walked towards the door, but not before pushing her to the ground. Mercedes' caught herself, supporting her weight on her palms as she gasped for air, crying inbetween breathes.

She let herself fall the rest of the way onto the floor, curling up in a ball as she reached up and wiped her eyes. She tried to get comftorable on the cold,hard floor,knowing it'll be a while before she'll be let out. Slowly,she fell asleep; trying to escape the madness she calls her life.

She was so deep in her nightmares,that she didnt heard the arguement that broke out in their bedroom. Sam had finally found her-after 10 years- and what did he walk in on? Shane fucking Tinsley beating on **his **girl. Shane didnt have a chance to look up before Sams fist were connected to his face. Every punch was thrown with all his force,trying to replicate the pain he caused his Mercedes. Little did Cedes know that her life was going to be turned upside down when she woke up.

Mercedes woke up to a loud headache that demanded to be felt. She began to panick as she realized she wasnt in the bathroom,She was in a hospital bed. Mercedes didnt remember how she got there or why but she finally concluded that Shane had brought her there. After all,she was a deep sleeper. Mercedes found her way to her feet and walked towards the wooden door that was closed.

She planned on finding Shane and apologizing for whatever she had done the night before. Mercedes short hand wrapped around the knob and turned it,she expected alot of people with injuries and their family members in the waiting room but she never expected to see Sam,"Hey Mercy." He greeted,green eyes dancing.

* * *

I hope this is what you wanted :D


	4. Valentines

Prompt: Samcedes as kiddies! Valentines is coming up,can you do a drabble based on that?

* * *

Mercedes' hand reached up to make sure her pigtail was perfectly in its place. She ran her fingers from the front to the back of her hair,making sure the flyaways were slicked down. Once her mother finished putting on her purple dress,she ran over to the toilet and stood on it to make sure she looked smiled at the reflection,she looked perfect! Her mother was busy putting the valentines candy and cards that they both picked out. She picked up her 5 year old daughter and quickly hurried towards the car,not wanting to be late.

When they arrived at school,Mercedes grabbed her things,gave her mom a hurried kiss,and tried to rush out the locked car. "Whoa whoa angel,why are you in such a rush?" Her mother asked with an amused grin. "Sammy is inside! I have to go!" With that,the car door was unlocked and thrown open. Patrice smiled,she was definitely gonna bring this up on their wedding day.

Sam scanned his eyes over the kindergarten room,trying to find a certain pig tailed girl. Once he found her,Sam ran over to the circular table and took a seat next to his bestfriend. "You look pretty Cedes." He commented as he leaned over and tried to touch her pigtails but that plan was quickly shut down. "Sammy, don't! It took alot of time trying to get it to stick down!" Mercedes said with a warning glare trying to get the message through. Their teacher walked to the front and started to speak. When finished her introduction,Tyler started to hand out his cards. He made his way around the room and lastly gave Mercedes her card. Sam couldn't help but feel a certain way. They never talked,why would he give her something? It didn't matter,Sam was going to surely whoa her with his card.

When his turn came,he dug around his backpack until he found it. Sam took it out of his bag and handed it over to Mercedes. "Momma said girls like to be special so we made it." He said with a smile showing off the new space that wasn't occupied with a tooth on the bottom half of his mouth.

Mercedes opened the card and was greeted with Sam's drawings. The card read "Most girls are icky,but your special. Happy valentimes day." She smiled and put it down,she didn't wanna ruin it after having it for only 10 seconds. She turned in her chair and got his card and handed it over. "Papa said if we put the word love on it,he would come with me to school." She giggled at the horrified look on Sams face. "It doesn't say love." Mercedes quickly added as Sam visually relaxed.

He gave Mercedes back the card so she could read it to him,it became a habit when they first met. "Best friends forever." She repeated. "Cedes,whats forever?" Sam asked,their parents always mentioned the words Samcedes and forever but they never went into the topic. "I dunno but momma always talks about how we're forever."

Once the heart shaped cookies were passed out, went over to Sam's raised hand. "Whats forever?" He asked. smiled at the bestfriends,it was obvious. "Forever is a long time,its years and years!" An amazed Mercedes stood up and hugged Sam. "Then we are gonna be bestfriends forever." Sam said as he tightly hugged her.

You know,you never forget your first valentines or your first love.

* * *

Hope its what you wanted :) Review?


	5. Best Kept Secret

Best Kept Secret

1

2

3

Three. Thats how many restless nights Sam had since he left Lima. He left because his father got a great job oppurtunity. When your homeless,you cant pass that up. When they arived and got settled,Sam got to see the picture perfect country state wasnt as perfect as everyone made it out to me.

The town was small,everyone knew eachother and everyones story. Everyone knew the gossip for the day before noon. Today's gossip was Sam Evans,yet again. Rumors about Sam being gay circuled the small town. Many girls chased after him,hell even some men, but he denied every single soul that asked for him. Everyone asked but no one knew.

They didnt know of the beautiful girl he left back in lima. No,they would never know. Their love was hushed,only to be enjoyed between the two of them. Their secret relationship was everything a person could ask for. It was real,nothing like the forced relationships there in Kentucky. They only got married out of fear of dying alone.

Sam yelled and screamed when they arrived ,stating that Lima was his home. His mother tried to reason with him and say that home was were the heart his and as long as his heart is with his family,they've got all they needed. She was wrong. _My heart is back with Mercedes,shes my home.__She took my heart,__She took it while I took hers. _

When everyone was awake and running around trying to prepare for thanksgiving,Sam laid in bed tossing and turning. 3 days of constantly laying in bed in the middle of a heartache was finally catching up to him. Everything reminded Sam of Mercedes.

His hands. _Mercedes and Sam sat in the middle of a drive through movie. It was their first date and nothing beat the once in a lifetime oppurtunity to see a drive through movie. Mercedes sat in the middle of his legs in the bed of his truck while her eyes stayed glued to the big screen. Her hands were rested on her and Sams arms were propped up on the side. When the heroine finally got the girl in the movie,he felt Mercedes snuggle closer. Sam quickly grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingers. It was a perfect match,his pale fingers wrapped tightly around her mohagany ones,not letting go until he absolutly had to._

His lips. _Sneaking out of the motel wasnt common for wanted to spend time with Mercedes but didnt want the world to know about them. He wasnt ashamed,no,but when you have a good thing you want to keep it to yourself. When hes leg was finally out of the window,he jogged over to the red hummer,the driver side held Mercedes. When they finally arrived at the lake,they walked hand-in-hand towards the oak tree that held their names. Mercedes smiled at Sam knowing he would go to the extremes just to see her. She took one look at his lips and that was it,their first kiss was shared. People always describe their firs kiss as fireworks but it was more than that,it was waking up and realizing you have more time to sleep. It was watching rain fall on your porch. It was getting home in time to see your favorite movie. It was love._

His clothes. _Another sigh left Sams lips as he failed to find his basketball shorts. It was friday,they had plans to play ball at the park. A shoulder shrug later he just threw on his sweats. When he arrived at the park,he walked over the basketball hoops. "I found them!" Sam half shouted,covering his mouth quickly. He walked into his girlfrineds arms. Leaning close to Mercedes' ear,he whispered "I forgot you put them on last night,sorry about your shorts."  
Mercedes blushed. "Its fine babe,theres are much comftorable."_

His bed. _Mercedes ran her hand down Sam's chest,awakening him in the process. It took a few minutes to adjust to the light coming from his window. What time was it? 4:40 a.m. He had forgotten that he snuck Mercedes in just short of midnight. He turned in his bed to find the love of his life. She wore a beautiful smile that hopefully revealed her good dreams. In the morning when they said goodbye Sam walked over to his bed and fell on it,her scent quickly filling his nose. Home. _

Sam fluffed his pillow for the million time as if it was the reason as to why he couldn't sleep. He shut his eyes. Endless images of Mercedes came into his mind. _You'll always be my best secret _He thought before sleep overtook his imagination,ending the hearthache for the night.

* * *

Forgive me for any mistakes. Review and tell me what you think? If you have any ideas,Just pm me! - Emi


	6. Princess

**I want to thank zeejack,krazykay23,and everybody else that has reviewed every single chapter! I love reading yall's reviews. Its so crazy to think all of this started from me posting a short story on here and forgetting about it for about two weeks. Thank you sooo much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Life_ is full of important moments,moments that you never forget _Sam thought._I remember the day we graduated, vivid like today's sunrise. I remember our wedding,Mercy was all dressed up just to make a promise to spend the rest of her life with me. I know ill remember today,babygirl's wailing will be so loud just to make sure her presence is known._

Sam had their Cannon Camera in hand,recording every cry of pain that was heard in the room. "1...2...3...Push...1...2...3...push!" When the top of the baby's head started to show,Sam gave Mercedes' hand a quick kiss and rushed over to the bottom half of Mercy's body and zoomed in. When Mercedes gave the final push,he recorded her shoulders coming out,then her chest,only leaving the tiny legs inside of mercy. "One more Jones,1...2...3...push!"

That's all it took. The little form that Mercedes had been referring to as babygirl for the past 6 months finally came out of her. She couldn't see the baby because a towel covered her legs,the doctor mentioned something about seeing the blood would only make it worse,she couldn't exactly remember. After what seemed a lifetime, Mercedes heard babygirls cry for the first time. Tears were already forming in her eyes but they spilled out when she looked to Sam on her left,that boy was a mess of tears.

The couple already knew what the baby was but when the doctor declared it was a babygirl,they shared a smile. She was placed on her mothers chest so they could start cleaning her crying body. Sam stood by,staring at the little body that was welcomed into this world. He couldn't get anything out except I love you and thank you. Once she was cleaned,the nurses grabbed her and put her onto the weigher.

**7.12 ounces. **A perfect weight for a perfect newborn. She was a mixture of Sam and Mercedes. Her button nose but his green eyes,their skin mixed together and painted onto her. Full lips and 10 fingers and 10 was practically written all over babygirls body,she was a miracle. She was soon returned to her mothers chest,the nurses quickly left to give the new found family some time. A few minutes passed by and Sam was still in thoughts,wondering how he was blessed with such an amazing woman that now gave him his first born child. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard his wife's sweet voice. "Baby,what are we gonna name her?" Mercedes asked, nodding towards the sleeping princess wrapped tightly in her mothers arms. "Almira." Sam replied without missing a beat. "It means princess."

"Almira Amber Evans." She stated.

"I love it." Sam got up from the corner chair in the hospital room and walked the short distance over to the hospital bed. He carefully molded himself around Mercedes and wrapped an arm around his princesses.

"Mercy,thank you.."

"For what exactly Evans?"

"For her." Sam said,gently rubbing Alli's back.

She nudged his shoulder, "You helped too!"

"Yeah,but you ate all those weird things. Remember the pickles with icecream." He laughed when Mercedes' nose scrunched up. "Still baby,Thank you. I love you both so much."

"We love you too daddy." She smiled.

When Mercedes started falling asleep,Alli started crying. Sam gave Mercedes a kiss before he grabbed his daughter and paced around the room,bouncing up and down to keep her quiet. "Already a daddy's girl. " Mercedes said sleepily.

"Hey babe,you wore your mother out." He chuckled. "Your my soldier,We didn't think you would make it but you did." Sam smiled. "You made it baby,now you're going to be spoiled rotten. Mommy will sing to you,i'll tell you how we met and sneak kisses to you when your sleeping." When he finished his sentence,Almira started to fuss. "Shh,ill sing to you."

_Isn't she lovely _

_Isn't she wonderfull _

_Isn't she precious _

_Less than one minute old _

_I never thought through love we'd be _

_Making one as lovely as she _

_But isn't she lovely made from love _

_Isn't she pretty _

_Truly the angel's best _

_Boy, I'm so happy _

_We have been heaven blessed _

_I can't believe what God has done _

_through us he's given life to one _

_But isn't she lovely made from love  
_**  
Life is full of important moments,moments that you never forget **_  
_

* * *

Im on a roll,LOL. Tell me what ya think? -Emi


	7. Princess Part 2

I just wanted to thank you guys-yet again- for all the reviews. I loved all of them :) This is Princess Part 2! My niece was just born a couple nights ago and my sister does the whole soothing-thing with her. And to the people who have given me ideas,Im already working on them! Enjooy.

* * *

The sound of the beeping baby monitor brought Sam crashing back down to earth from his nightmare. He turned over to the nightstand and heard the distinct cry of their newborn baby,Ali had a kitten-like cry. When he pushed the covers off of him,Mercedes tightened the grip she had on his middle. "Daddy duties" He softly whispered,giving her a kiss on the temple and rushing to the nursery.

Th soft pink and zebra room came alive when Sam turned on the light. Mercedes insisted on the colors,stating if they were gonna have a girl,she would be a true diva. Sams argument that she was too little to be a diva was shut down as soon as Mercedes have him one of her death glares.

"Hi babygirl,you hungry?" Sam cooed. He picked up Ali and made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. He reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a baby bottle of milk that Mercedess prepared before going to sleep,she knew Sam would get up and feed their infant when she was too tired to wake up.

He put the bottle in the microwave to be heaten up while he half bounced half walked around the kitchen. The worst thing was seeing his princesses cry and this was no exception,her fussing form made his heart heart. Yup,she was defiantly a daddy s girl. When the milk was warm enough,Sam brought it to her full lips and chuckled when she immediately took it. He sat down on the rocking chair and sang softly.

While Sam was feeding their babygirl,Mercedes was stirring in bed. Something wasnt right in her dream,there was something missing. When she woke up,She looked on Sam's side of the bed to find him missing. The clock ontop of her night table read 3:16. Of course,Sam always woke up to feed loved holding her,no matter what time of the day or night.

Mercedes got up from their bed and found Sam's shirt thrown carelessly on the floor,she picked it up and slipped it on her body when she was trying to find her way to the kitchen,this task proved hard when her eyes were still have closed and trying to get adjusted to the kitchens light.

The scene she found before her melted her heart. Sam was sitting in the rocking chair (he had insisted they put one in their no matter how tacky the zebra chair looked) bare chested with a feeding baby in his arms. He was rocking in a slow paced,not wanting to have babygirl throw up all over him. Mercedes' legs carried her over to her family and her arms carefully took their daughter. Once she had a secure hold on her,she sat onto Sam's lap and layed her head on his chest. They sat there for 10 minutes before they head their daughters soft snores.

"You didnt wake me up," Mercedes pouted.

"I promise you didnt miss anything except for a few cute smiles." Sam whispered.

"Speak for yourself,shes defiantly has you wrapped around her cute little pinky."

Ali smiled in her sleep,melting their hearts once more.

The lights in the kitchen where soon turned off and the only sound in the house was the sound of feet climbing up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Mercedes' shirt was soon thrown off as she laid flat on her back,a smile slipped on her lips when Sam laid beside her and gently placed Ali tummy down on her mothers stomach.

Their hands interlaced and soothing circled where soon being placed on babygirl's back. Sam had loved doing this ever since their midwife taught them that movement in the hospital. Their 2 week old infant loved it,feeling her mothers and fathers love.

Sam's pale complexion was holding onto Mercedes' darker one,rubbing the tiny soul they created together. Ali was a love baby,made purely from love. In the mornng,her cry would wake up her sleeping parents but as of right now,they laid in complete bliss,happy to have the dark times behind them.

* * *

Ive been writing too much,hope its not annoying. But did you like it? Love it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think! -Emi


	8. Fade

Prompt: could you do one based on this quote " You use to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade."

* * *

The first time she walked away was 2 months ago. Sam had tried to stop her,begging and pleading even going onto his knees and yelling don't go through his tears but she had her heart set on escaping the life style he had brought her into. Their relationship was toxic,Nights were spent getting high and fighting,it was toxic.

By the time Mercedes had turned 24,they had tried just about everything.

But one day,He came home from work to find her suit cases lined up outside with the cement he stepped inside of the house Sam found the silent echo of sobs coming from upstairs. He followed every sob and whimper until he found Mercedes crying on their bed. Sam laid his head on the back of the couch as he recalled the memory. "_I cant do this anymore. I love you Sam,so much." She took his hand and placed it on his heart when he finally got close enough to her."I need to get better and I cant with you here. I need to go Sammy._" And like that,she was gone.

_Clink clink_,his nail popped the needle twice before tying a piece of rope tightly on his upper arm and injecting the heroin into his bloodstream. Dammit. He tried once,twice,and the third time was a charm. The drug soon filled his body and took him into its effects. Sam's vision started to blur,his hands started to shake,his head started to roam.

"Back at it again,Evans?" Puck asked,he knew Mercedes' would cut his balls off if she knew of their activities. He was the one who she called when she escaped last time. Puck had betrayed her by withholding the information of relapse but he couldn't help it,Sam needed was already one step ahead of him,Sam replied. "Dont tell her Puckerman."

Sam glanced down at his arm,he winced at the sight of bandaids covering all his fails of getting the poison in his body. How the hell would he cover these up? Mercedes was already suspicious of him relapsing,if she found out she would only leave once again. She was already asking questions. "I'll be back." Puck whispered,it was barely heard by Sam as he was lost in his own world.

When the sun rose,so did Mercedes. She prepared for the day by getting in the shower and brushing her teeth. She grabbed the light purple dress she wore on their first date and slipped it on. When she was done,Mercedes grabbed her suitcases and packed everything, It took nearly two hours but when she was done you could hardly tell a soul lived with Sam.

Mercedes grabbed her suitcase and keys,taking her clothes to the beaten up car and placing them in the trunk. She returned to the house and looked around. This was their place,so many memories here, good & bad. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes,Mercedes walked out never looking back until she was at the end of the street. She was finally escaping the lifestyle that took over her life for years and it was breaking her heart. She was leaving Sam behind,along with her old life.

Her car wasn't in their garage,she must be doing a few errands Sam thought. His boots made a loud clank as he trudged up the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. The hardwood floor was covered in the old needles they kept in the cabinets but he carefully maneuvered over them. He didn't notice the empty drawers or the lonely clothes hanger on the floor. He didn't notice the faint smell of her perfume or the smear of red lipstick on the comforter.

Sam only noticed the single piece of paper on her pillow. The crinkled paper contained the last 13 words he would ever hear from her. It was a piece of her favorite song. The paper read **You use to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade.**

* * *

Happy late valentines day! Did you like it or hate it? Tell me what you think! -Emi


	9. I Do

Prompt:I know you mentioned it in this Drabble, but could you make a wedding day Drabble kinda based on that scene in A Different World when Dwayne begged Whitley to marry him while she was set to marry the Senator?

* * *

The last blood-red rose was thrown onto the floor, signifying the entrance of the bride and her father. The church's door was thrown open and 2 bodies began the painfully slow journey of walking down the aisle. _Left,right,left,right,left,right. _Mercedes thought. _this is the way its suppose to be. You get married,have children,and spend the rest of your life taking care of your family._

Mercedes found a few familiar faces smiling at her,it reassured her everything was going to be alright. When they arrived in front of the pastor,he asked. "Who gives this bride away?" "I do." Said teary eyes father Jones. He wasn't sad,he was ecstatic His babygirl was marrying Shane Tinsley,not that horrid Sam Evans. Long gone were the days of his daughter sneaking off in the middle of the night and being reckless. She was marrying and becoming a wife,just the way it should be.

A quick kiss to the cheek and father Jones went to sit next to his wife. "Dearly beloved,we are gathered here today to join Mercedes Jones and Shane Tinsley in holly matrimony. If anyone wished to object,they may speak now or forever hold their peace." The church was quiet except for a few coughs. When the pastor was finally about to get on with the wedding,the church doors were thrown open once again.

Sam Evans stepped inside and looked around,not really believing the talk of the town that Mercedes was getting married but it was a clear sight. She was hand locked with him in a church,it was official nothing like the spontaneous wedding they planned when they were young and clueless.

It had always been the same dream,they would get married in Vegas in the funkiest place,they would both go to college in the same place and eventually Mercedes would get a record deal and become the singer she always wanted to be while Sam published his own comics. Their vision of the future sure as hell wasn't perfect but that's the way they liked it.

But this wasn't Vegas and Sam wasn't in front of her,she looked happy except for the sadness that filled her doe eyes. He couldn't place his finger on it but he placed his butt in one of the church seats next to his best friend "Go,go!" Puckerman kept signaling with a finger while pointing to the couple at the stand. Yup,he was doing the most.

"Shane,will thy have this woman to be thy wedded wife? To live together and to gods orderence to the holly estate in matrimony ? Will thy love her,comforter her,honer and keep her in sickness and in health?"

"I will." He confidently said.

"Mercedes,will thy have this woman to be thy wedded wife? To live together and to gods orderence to the holly estate in matrimony ? Will thy love her,comforter her,honer and keep her in sickness and in health?" The pastor asked. "Mercedes?" He asked once again,but it wasn't him. The pastors face was replaced with Sam's face. Everywhere she looked,Sams face overtook theirs.

"Speak up!" Her sister demanded.

"Are you alright?" Asked Shane.

"Go on reveren ,go on!" Her sister demanded.

"I cant!" He replied.

"What she means is yes!"

"Well shes got to say yes!"

Her sister snuck up behind Mercedes' long flowing dress and made her voice similar to hers,"I will."

All the laughter abruptly stopped when Sam got up and stood in the middle of the aisle. "Will you?" Everyone went choas. Whoops and hollers were bouncing from person to person but Sam's voice kept rising,so did all the men as they tried to hold him back. "Mercedes I love you and if you'll have me I want you to be my wife." He pushed his way through all of the men trying to hold him back. Mercedes look over to Shane to see his shaken face. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Im sorry Shane I love her!" Sam yelled while her sister kept chanting "Die,just die!"

It was done,it took alot of arms but they finally lifted him. When he was being carried off,Sam started yelling "Will you have me to wed as your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward to have and to hold in richer for poorer?! BABY PLEASE?!" Hes voice boomed all over the church. Mercedes didn't hesitate. She was his as soon as he stepped foot inside of the building. "I do!"

All the men let go. Nobody was going to withhold the love that was clearly between them. Soon enough,they were standing infront of the pastor once again but Sam took Shane's place. Before he even finished his speech,the veil was thrown off her beautiful face and they kissed to seal the deal of forever.

* * *

I couldnt think of anyone else to marry Mercedes so I just added Shane. I have nothing against him,I think hes actually alright but I dunno. But,the one about the president should be up shortly. Anyways,tell me what you think? If you have any ideas,you can just PM me! -Emi


	10. Hate Or Love

Prompt: can you do one when Sam and Mercedes hate each other and they both have a boyfriend and girlfriend , and they end up kissing each other or having sex with each other

* * *

The rhythmical thumping of Sam's foot against Mercedes' desk was getting old quickly. Math 2,along with the annoying thumping,had started only 20 minutes ago and they still had another 40 minutes to go. This always happened,Sam would do anything in his power to annoy her,she would catch an attitude,throw it out on him,start an argument and they would see each other every Saturday for detention. Great cycle,huh?

But today was different. It was Friday and Mercedes had plans to hang out with her boyfriend,Puck,on Saturday. She didn't have time for his foolish antics today so Mercedes decided against fighting for the day.

She was biting her tongue,holding in the storm that she would usually release. Sam wasn't holding back,no,he even went as far as blowing on her left ear from his seat which was placed behind her.

Mercedes opened her binder,which held all the pictures of her and Puck, and snatched her phone in front of it to hid it from . Her small fingers ran over the keys while she typed out her message.

**Sam,stop. I'm not doing this shit with you today,I have plans tomorrow.**

Sam smiled to himself,knowing deep down he was getting under her skin.

**And what makes you think I don't have plans tomorrow,Mercy?**

**Don't call me that and if you did you wouldn't be trying to get us in trouble.**

**Smart girl,Quinn bailed on me.**

**Sounds like a personal problem.**

**Hang out with me today.**

**Your fucking crazy. You've messed with me ever since I learned how to walk. I don't like you,you don't like me, that's it. Now stop.**

And it was true. Ever since the interracial friends met in first grade,Sam had been the number once source of her sighs. He was the reason as to why her little hands balled up into fists and he couldn't of have been happier. He always liked Mercedes though he would never admit it. He had spent so much time convincing her that he didn't like her but Mercedes was dating his best-friend now. He never agreed on their relationship seeing as Puck was the first person Sam confided in and told him that he in fact did like Mercedes.

**Just do it Mercedes,I have to tell you something.**

**Your so damn demanding just tell me now.**

**Meet me in the auditorium after school.**

Lunch finally came after what seemed a lifetime. They both sat in their usual spot with the Glee kids. Mercedes sandwiched in between Puck and Kurt with Santana and Tina happily talking her ear off about some song they were rehearsing. Puck got tired of the conversation so he stood up and walked over to Quinn who was boredly sitting next to Sam. Mercedes didn't think anything of it,hell,why should she?

All the Glee kids hung out with each other except for Santana and Sam. Their relationship was burned down when the first verse of Trouty Mouth was written.

The day was filled with exams and rain as it carried on. When the bell rang,signifying that school was over,everyone rushed to go home except for Sam.

After school he lingered around the auditorium nervously pacing around as he tried to find the right words. How do you tell someone that you've basically been in love with them ever since they grew their two front teeth? Mercedes' Jordans coming down the stairs saved his brain from being fried.

_Laaawd. _She was wearing those tight ass jeans again. Last time she wore those,he had to excuse himself after her presentation. Sam quickly brought his heads back from the clouds after the look Mercedes threw at him.

No words were said when she walked infront of him,only soft breathes were took in and released. Mercedes stopped walking whens she was directly in front of him,their lips only inches away from each other Slowly,slowly,slowly,they inched closer. Mercedes' eyes were quickly shut when she felt a pair of pillow soft lips on hers. _What the hell was she doing?! _She thought.

Before she could answer,She heard Pucks moans coming from the dressing eyebrows shot up and her mouth hung open. Sam held her hand as they both silently crept towards the closed dressing room. Mercedes held up one finger after she mouthed one. He help up two after he mouthed two. On three, they both grabbed the door knob and pushed it open.

What they found next should've been expected. Quinn was frozen in place with Puck's arms around her while he stuttered,racking his brain to try to find an explanation for the affair.

Looks like declaring Sam's love for her would have to wait.

* * *

I hope you dont mind the twist that I added. This wasnt my best chapter -insert tears- Up next it Jealous Sam! If you have any ideas,PM me. Review and tell me what you think? - Emi


	11. Hate Or Love Part 2

Some of you guys asked for a part two of Love or Hate so I figured why not? And zeejack,I promised I havent forgotten about you! This one is pretty short but enjooooy.

* * *

Puck didn't get the chance to explain himself because Mercedes turned and stormed over to her car with Sam quick on her heels. She was digging in her bag when Sam spoke up. "Hey Mercy,are you okay?" She didn't reply,she just unlocked the car door and hopped in. Mercedes' car came to life after she slid the key into the ignition. Mercedes checked her rear view mirrors to make sure Sam wasn't behind her before speeding off,leaving a trail of dust.

Mercedes was on the route to go home when she remembered she had to babysit Stacey and car ride there was long enough for 3 songs to be sung and a few curse words to escape her mouth,some idiot was changing lanes too fast. She finally arrived at their house to find the twins in their onesies. "Mercedeeees!"

They both yelled,they had been in love with Mercedes ever since they met her. Hugs were exchanged but Mercedes' phone was pulled out as soon as she saw Sam walk in with his onesies. "Im helping you babysit but they insisted that I wear this." He pouted then pointed up and down.

The next 10 minutes were spend rolling around on the floor laughing. Not only was Sam wearing a Onesie,but he was on the floor with his pinky help up high as he pretended to sip tea. The laughter died down when they all settled around to watch Tangled. Mercedes and Sam were laying down next to eachother while the twins were on the foot of the queen bed,eyes glued to the t.v. When Rapunzel was singing about having a dream,Sam scooted closer to her and interlaced their fingers. Mercedes smiled up at him and laid her head on his chest.

For a minute,she pictured their life together having a movie night with their kids while they cuddled. She was brought back from the clouds when Sam nuzzled his head in her neck._ She smells like flowers. How the hell do you smell like flowers?! _Sam pondered the question, it was legit in his mind. They peeled away from eachother when Sam's parents arrived and paid her for the fine babysitting. He insisted on walked her to the car after goodbyes where exchanged.

"Text me Mercy?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"S-sure." She dumbly stuttered.

He pressed a kiss to her temple after saying "Drive home safely."

The drive back home only took a few minutes and for the first time in a long time,she was actually happy her parents were off on a business trip. She could get more thinking done without the constant interruption her parents always provided.

Night quickly crept in as Mercedes finished up her homework and go to work on ordering pizza. Once she finished eating,she grabbed her blanket and snuggled in for the restless night that was sure to come. After what seemed like hours of going back and forth she grabbed her phone and hit New Message.

**You love to confuse me Sam.**

Not even a minute later,the vibrate of her phone made her eyes open.

**What are you talking about Mercy?**

**I thought you hated me?**

On Sam's end,bravery ran through his veins.

**In the morning,im going to blame this honesty on being sleepy but no. Ive always liked you.**

**How come you never told me?**

**How could I? You were always hanging out with Puck or your bestfriends. You had no time for me.**

**This is alot to swallow. I'll talk to you in the morning kay? Goodnight Sam.**

**Goodnight Mercy.**

And after that,the restless night turned around and Mercedes got a decent sleep.

In the morning,Mercedes woke up to a goodmorning text from Sam. The sudden change in their relationship should have bothered her but it didn't. It made her happy so she did a little shimmie and alot of dancing while she got ready for school. Mercedes made an effort to look good, she had a new found relationship and it wasnt going to be ruined after only a night of texting.

The only worry in the back of her mind during the drive to school was that things would be weird between the two.

But the day went by pretty usual. Mercedes' worries about things becoming awkward between her and Sam were put to rest when he started messing with her in Math 2. Sure,messing with girls because you liked them was first grade,but she tried to hide her smile. It was pretty adorable after all but instead of yelling at him,she talked to him and for the first time they had a good conversation. No screaming or yelling,just two people who liked each other talking. Mercedes' mind couldn't help but compare Sam to Puck.

Puck had always called her Sexy Mama where as Sam called her and beautiful,it was a nice change. Puck always insisted on being affectionate where as Sam settled with small touches throughout their conversation.

_Speaking of the devil _Mercedes thought when Puck walked in lunch holding onto Quinn's hand. It was true that Mercedes had cheated on him with Sam but they only kissed,lawd only knows how many times Puck had been with Quinn. The thought of her swapping spit with Quinn made her shutter but she quickly stopped when Sam asked "Are you okay?"

"Just a little weird seeing them together,you know?"

"I know." Sam smiled his charmingly smile.

Even after yesterday's drama,he was happy for Puck. Quinn and him had real chemistry,nothing fake like other high school relationships. Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand and sat down at the Glee table next to her,a happy change from yesterday's seats.

* * *

So did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think! And thank you guys for the reviews,I love reading them. Theres no school today since we're on a break so if you have an idea,just PM me! -Emi


	12. New York

Prompt: i would love to read one where cedes comes back with her handsy male gay friend to visit and sam is jealous cause the guy is hot, until he finds out the guy is gay! btw, loving your one-shots! (I changed it a little bit,hope you dont mind!)

* * *

New York City was truly beautiful. Black and white pictures didn't do the city justice,it didn't capture the bright lights or the people filled sidewalks. The stores were filled with couture clothing and the people were filled with thick accents you couldn't find anywhere else. _We HAVE to come back _Mercedes softly whispered to her best friend,Santana, and her new found best friend Mathew,while they strolled through Central Park.

They had met Mathew when he got locked out of his hotel room after a long night of hard drinks. He immediately connected with both Mercedes and Santana,his wittiness guaranteed him a spot in her best friend list. The three agreed to a stroll through central park and lunch in the morning once his hungover got him hungry.

The trees casted a shadow over the cafe they finally agreed on. They chose a spot outside and settled in. "So Mat,where are you from?" Mercedes curiously asked. He didnt have a New York accent and judging by his warddrobe, he was from a small city.

"Im from Ohia,Lima to be exact. Small place,hardly anyone knows where it is."

Santana gawked at Mathew. "Dont let me go Lima Heights Adjacent on you,new boy. We're from there."

Mercedes didnt have time to apologize for her words because Mathew cut her off. "I knew you were from somewhere small. Big city people dont usually spend that long staring at clothes here. From Lima too?"

"Yup,born and raised." Mercedes proudly smiled. She hated Ohio but she would never be ashamed of where she came from.

"So what brings you here?" Mathew asked.

"My boyfriend,Sam, and her girlfriend," She said pointing at Santana," Wanted us to get away for a little bit. It was considered a late birthday present for us."

"Sounds just like my boyfriend. Something about the city will inspire me and it really has." They all looked around their surrondings,the soft breeze making the dreamcathers dance in the wind.

The rest of the afternoon was spent exploring unknown territory. It was past dark when they finally agreed to say their goodbyes and go to sleep since the girls were leaving the next morning They all exchanged words of keeping in touch when they got back home before retiring to each owns bed for the night.

Morning came with chaos when they realized it was past 2 p.m. and they had to get home before night. Mercedes was rushing around throwing everything into the suitcases and Santana was cussing up a storm. Everything was finally put into the elevator and taking down to the lobby to be taken into the car. The last of their stuff was being placed into the car when they spotted Mathew balling his fist.

Mercedes yelled at Santana for 5 minutes and walked over to Mathew. "Whats wrong Mat?" She asked. "My boyfriend is running late. He's not coming for another 2 hours." He pouted. After much prying,he finally agreed to take the ride that she offered. The car ride home was defiantly much quieter when Santana's loud mouth fell asleep 4 hours into the ride back home. It was 6 p.m. when they finally arrived at Mercedes' house.

Sam was soundly sleeping with Milo in their bed as the creak of the door woke him up. _Oh shit,robbers._ He grabbed Milo,a pair of nunchucks,and stalked over to the door. It wasnt a robber,it was his Mercedes! Everything in his hands were thrown down immediatly in order to pick up Mercedes and twirl her around. "Babe,your never leaving you again. Im tying you down to the be-" A round of coughs interupted them. It was Santana,of course. Sam was mid eye roll before he spotted a strange guy standing awkwardly beside her.

She smiled at Mat and introduced the two. "Mathew,this is Sam. Sam,this is Mathew." Mercedes said excitedly. Her level of energy went down a notch as Sam's jaw tightened. Santana quickly winked at her,zeroing her in on the little game they were about to play. "Hey trouty mouth,meet Mat. We met him after a hard night of partying. It was crazy,he even had to carry Mercy home. Right Mathew?"

"Right?" Mat half asked,not getting the point of the game. Santana went on and on,explaining the wild trouble they apparently got into and how Mathew saved them. It took Sam kicking them both out for them to leave. The air turned from fun to tense as soon as they left. He didn't say anything,he just simply grabbed her stuff and took it into their bedroom. Sam basically threw her clothes around and grumbled something about not paying for her to get another man.

Her stuff was messily thrown everywhere when Sam decided to just lay down,his balled fist opened to snatch the cover over his face. "Sammy,whats wrong?"

"Why dont you go ask the new guy your all buddy buddy with Mercedes?"

She smiled to herself,Santana knew how to keep their relationship fresh. "Hes gay,baby. We offered him a ride because his BOYFRIEND was running late,he's from here."

A single green eye popped up from the covers at her confession. "Really?"

"Yes really." She chuckled. "Even though I should thank Satan later,jealous is a good look on you. Lemme show you."

* * *

If you feel the need to leave hate on my stories, scratch that, any stories then you can so kindly exit out. Theres a major difference between kind critic and hate. Now that thats settled,did you like it? Let me know what you think. - Emi


	13. Stars

Prompt: Could you write one about when Sam moved away? You're amazing btw. love your one shots!

* * *

The ride to Tennessee was a long journey,to say the least. Sam's parents and little siblings were full of energy,they simply couldn't wait to start their new life in Tennessee. His dad's new job guaranteed them a house with a kitchen stocked full of groceries and rooms for everybody. The fresh air that entered the car made Sam smile a little but it quickly vanished. Don't get him wrong,Sam was excited. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when his dad told him the news.

But the weight returned making his shoulders sag a bit when he thought of Mercedes. He had left in the middle of the winter night without a trace of him ever being there. When his mom asked him about going to say goodbye to anyone before leaving,Sam shot down the idea.

And now,5 hours later,He was still thinking about how didnt go back and say goodbye...he couldn't How do you look the person that you love in the eye and tell them that your leaving? How do you find enough strength inside of you to walk away from a beautiful girl with tears in her eyes that you caused?

But all that didn't matter now. It was officially past noon in Lima indecating that Mercedes was awake. She always woke up before noon. But by now she would know that he left like a coward.

It was 3 in the morning when they finally arrived at the new house. The ride to the new state wasn't that long but his parents insisted on stopping every hour to take pictures of everything to document their life's. Stevie and Stacey were carried inside while Sam lingered around. He looked at the stars while he remembered what he had said to Mercedes not long before his leaving,not knowing he was preparing for the future. _"Babe,if we're ever separated look at the stars." _

* * *

Mercedes turned her back at the stars although she should have turned back around,it was the only thing they shared now. He had gone and Mercedes understood why. It was easier to up and out then go face to face and try to spill meaningless words out she understood it but it didn't make it hurt any less.

But the pain had gone down a few notches from when she first discovered of his disaperence. She first became suspicious that something had occurred when she had repeatedly called and texted Sam but She never got a reply which was strange considering he always replied within seconds. She slipped on some well-worn converse and ran to her car.

Upon arriving,she confirmed her thoughts. _He left._

Sam had always talked about staying with her,marrying her. He made promises upon promises but they didnt matter now and that angered her.

Mercedes didnt remember ever getting back inside of her car and going to the park,she just knew she was sitting on a bench near the lake where they spent their summer falling in love. Many days were spent walking around the lake,talking about prom and graduating but they never talked about things beyond graduating. Their evenings were exchanged for Fair tickets so they could ride the tilt-a-whirl.

Mercedes was taken from her thoughts when her cell phone started ringing.

"Mercedes..." Sam said into the phone.

"Just look at the stars. For now,I want to forget everything and feel closer." She said as the big dipper winked her way.

* * *

Blah,its short,sorry! And if theres any mistakes,sorry!  
Ive been really insecure about writing lately so ive just been,you know,avoiding it. Buut I hope you liked this one! Send me a PM if you have any ideas. Dont forget to review! - Emi


	14. Princess:Gender

Prompt: Would love to know how they found out about baby Almira.

* * *

Today was the day. After what seemed like months,they were gonna finally know the gender of their baby.

If you asked Mercedes,she would tell you that their baby was a boy. but if you asked her husband,Sam,he would tell you it was definitely a girl.

Ever since they found out about their unborn child in Mercedes' beautiful stomach,he referred to the baby as 'her' and 'she.' But today they were gonna finally get their theories tested out.

As Sam drove his wife to the hospital,he couldn't help but let go of Mercedes' hand and let his own wonder to her tummy. They had a tough road trying to get the baby in there. Miscarriages took 2 of their unborn souls and after what seemed like the end of the road,came the miracle in there.

Knowing exactly what Sam was thinking,Mercedes grabbed his hand and kissed him gently on the knuckles. He often did that,talked or sang to the love in her. The baby would of course reply with a kick or a punch. The family already had so much love radiating between them and she/he wasn't even born!

The drive to the doctor's proved to be short as Sam ran over to her side of the car and helped her into the doctors after locking their hummer.

Mercedes' and Sam's career's allowed them to have luxuries like hummers and a mansion. Mercedes made it big after high school,recording music that eventually led to her getting boatloads of Grammy's while Sam sketched and wrote his own comic that led him to have his own label. They never planned on having children,they both agreed that time would bring whatever it brought.

And time surely did the couple good.

She waddled into the doctor's room with her hand linked with his. "There you are! Ready to find out the genders?" Dr. Smith asked. When she nodded yes,Dr. Smith had her lay down on the hospital bed with her hands still in Sam's.

The lights were soon turned off and the screen was showing them the baby. "Here's the legs,the arms..." And just then,the baby bounced a little. "It has the hiccups." Sam released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at Mercedes to see a watery smile on her lips. He gave her a quick peck before training his eyes back on the screen.

The doctor made his way to the bottom of Mercedes' breast as he tried to locate the privates while Sam side-eyed him.

"And here are the Mr. and ,your having a babygirl!" He cheered. They both smiled while the baby wiggled her bottom a little. The screen moved back to her top half as she moved her hand in a wave-like manner.

"Look baby,she's waving at her daddy." Mercedes cooed.

After he took ultrasound pictures,the doctor went over a few rules for the couple. No drinking,smoking,lifting heavy object. Sam blushed when he told them sex was alright.

"Told you ,we've having a babygirl." Sam said in a child-like manner while sticking his tongue out.

"Put your tongue back in,that's what got us here in the first place." Mercedes chuckled.

"No its not,you got us here with her. Thank you Mercy,for giving me so much love and for this family. I cant imagine my life with you. Ever since I got you back in highschool,I knew I could never let you go again. I wont let you go again and everyday that I wake up,this whole thing feels like a dream."

"But we're living our dream out." Mercedes said with tears,he was truly a gift.

"No where but up from here." She kissed him softly.

**And it was the truth,they went no where but up.**

* * *

Hi guise! Its been a while. But someone asked for this! I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thing or pm me if you have an idea. Also,I would love to know what you think of her name (Almira Amber Evans) Happy weekend,bai. -Emi


	15. Christmas Morning

Hello guys! This prompt idea came from old reruns. In this one,Sam and Mercedes kinda sorta (?) say goodbye. Enjoy!

* * *

"Will you remember me?"

She was joking. Or at least Sam thought she was until he noticed her tone,completely serious. He laid his head back onto his pillow,thinking back to the first time he had ever seen her.

_Sam stared at the cheerleader,trying to figure out why she was all over him. What was her name? Was it Kate? Or was it Kayla? Either way,she was far to close for his liking. He was just about to ask for a little bit of space before Alicia Key's Empire State Of Mind had started blasting through the outside cafeteria. He recognized the beat immediately, turning his head until he found his buddy Puck start singing._

_He nodded his head to the beat,silently whispering the words. He was into the performance until a shorter girl stepped out from behind Puck. Sam immediately recognized her,Mercedes. He has seen her around the school but never really noticed until now. She had hips for days. And her voice made the angels in heaven envious._

_Nothing happened at first. Not until he was on his way to football practice when Sam heard the angelic voice again. He snuck into the auditorium just in time to hear her take on Aint No that,he was taken with her._

"Glee club's Empire State Of Mine,and may I just say,you were mighty fine in those jeans." Sam said,trying to lighten up the mood.

"You're a mess." She laughed,she remembered too.

_"T! Some blonde bimbo is following me around!" Mercedes exclaimed to her bestfriend,Tina. It was true,some quarterback had been following her around for a week now. He was always there when she practiced her daily songs after school,he would always stare at her during lunch and second period._

_"Sam Evans?"_

_"I don't know! But whenever I turn the corner,hes there. I cant shake him off!"_

_Tina laughed,"Why would you wanna?! Hes pretty cute. Just go up to him and talk."_

_Mercedes swiftly got up,gathering her courage and walled up to him. Tina had guessed they had a good conversation,since they ended up dating for 2 years._

It was quiet for a while,until she called out to him. "Sam?"

"Yes love?"

"I miss you sammy."

"I miss you too Jones." He said.

It had been more than a month since they had last seen each other,due to him moving back to Tennessee. And it would be another 4 years until they saw each other again. Mercedes was flying out to UCLA. They had been talking nonstop on the phone,but they both knew their goodbyes were long overdue.

"First time we met, what was your first thought?" She asked.

"You tell me."

"I thought... I thought you looked like Christmas morning. I don't know how else to say it."

"And why are you telling me this now?" Sam asked,the air had suddenly turned thick.

"Guess in the end you start thinking about the beginning."

"The end." He said,repeating her words. She would never know how deep that had cut him because it was true,it was the end. Mercedes was always destined for bigger things,no one could hold her back. It would be a crime for Sam to withhold her,she no longer belonged to the little city known as Lima. She belonged to LA,a fast pace city compared to the lazy town they had fallen in love in.

His grandparents had always told him "If you love something,you have to be prepared to let it go." And that's exactly what he was doing to his star as he heard the pilot of the plane say "Ladies and Gentlemen,now is the time to put all of your phones on airplane mode. Thank you." They both exchanged goodbye's and I love you's.

He was letting her go so she could be off in the galaxy.

* * *

Okay,lets pretend like Sam moved about the same time Mercedes graduates. And a shoutout to Zeejack,she gave me some inspiration to get some writing done ,whoever gets the movie quote,we're going to elope. Buuut yeah,let me know what you think? -Emi


End file.
